


Andy/Joe

by Thisisivyleague



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague





	Andy/Joe

“Daddy,” the small brunette girl whispered to a sleeping Andy. “Daddy, wake up,” she said a bit louder this time. She sighed. She knew by now that Joe was even harder to wake up than Andy. She crawled onto the bed where Joe and Andy lay tangled together and began shaking Andy. Relentlessly. “Daddy,” she said even louder this time. She groaned, shaking Andy even harder. “Daddy, wake up!” she exclaimed, and that did it for Andy who blinked open his eyes, mumbling,  
“Hm, what?” The small girl smiled, looking down at him.  
“Good morning,” she chirped, and Andy rubbed his eyes, glancing over at the clock that read 7:05. Andy woke up even earlier on normal weekdays when he went to work at the tattoo parlor, but on weekends, which he quickly figured that was what it was, he slept in. Unless Madeline woke up first.  
“You’re up early,” Andy said with a yawn, and Madeline nodded. “Special occasion?”  
Andy inquired, and Madeline grinned slyly.  
“Papa said he’d let me come to the grocery store with him today,” she informed Andy, who wanted to groan. Joe was the biggest softie and when he let Madeline go grocery shopping with him they always came home with the unhealthiest of foods that Madeline picked out and Joe couldn’t say no to. It was maddening.  
“Oh, really?” Andy said, and Madeline nodded. Andy looked up at her hair and sighed. Whenever Madeline slept without brushing her hair before bed she got tangles that Andy always had to take out. Andy smiled softly and brought a hand up to her hair. “Papa didn’t brush your hair last night before bed, did he?” Andy asked, and Madeline shook her head. “What are we gonna do with Papa, huh?” Andy asked, and Madeline grinned again.  
“Wake him up,” she said, and Andy smiled, rolling over to face Joe who was curled into Andys’ side.  
“Joe,” Andy muttered, shaking him lightly. Joe let out some unintelligible symbols in his sleep and Andy shook him a bit harder. “Joe c’mon, it’s Saturday,” Andy said, and Joe groaned, blinking his eyes open.  
“Why’re you waking me up so early if it’s Saturday?” he grumbled.  
“Good morning, Papa,” Madeline said with a smile, poking her head up over Andy. Andy nodded towards her and Joe wanted to groan. Madeline always did wake up early. Which meant Joe and Andy woke up early. Still, Joe couldn’t help but smile softly over at her.  
“Morning sweetheart,” he said, causing Madeline to smile even wider. Andy turned back to Madeline and patted her side.  
“Why don’t you go wait in your room, Maddie? I’ll be in in just a second to get those tangles out,” Andy said, shooting Joe a look. Madeline nodded, slipping off of the bed and scurrying off to her room. Andy sighed, collapsing back on the bed. “You going grocery shopping today?” Andy inquired, and Joe nodded. “And you’re taking Madeline?” he continued. Joe looked sheepishly over at him. “Joe, I don’t want you to come home with junk food, alright? Remind me to make a list for you of things that we need,” Andy said, and Joe nodded.  
“There’s laundry that we need to do too,” Joe informed Andy.  
“Alright, you wanna do the laundry or you wanna cook dinner?” Andy asked. Joe pondered it for a moment.  
“Laundry,” he replied, and Andy nodded. Andy leaned over and gave Joe a sweet kiss.  
“Alright, I’m gonna go brush her hair,” Andy told Joe, who nodded. Andy smiled once more before getting out of bed. “I love you,” he said softly, and Joe smiled back at him.  
“I love you too, Andy.”  
\---  
Once Andy had gotten the tangles out of Madeline's hair and Joe had gotten out of bed, the three wandered down to the kitchen where breakfast was discussed.  
“Pancakes!” Madeline exclaimed with a devious grin.  
“Pancakes?” Andy inquired, and Madeline nodded vigorously.  
“I agree with Maddie,” Joe piped up, and Andy looked between the two of them.  
“Pretty please?” Madeline said.  
“With sprinkles on top?” Joe chuckled, and Andy couldn't help but smile fondly at them before he went to look in the cupboards for the mix. Once he found it, he handed it to Joe.  
“I'm on dinner, you got breakfast,” Andy told him and Joe nodded.  
“Sounds fair to me,” he replied before he began seeking out a pan.  
Soon enough the three were sitting at the table, pancakes stacked on a plate in the middle of the table. “When are we going to the store, Papa?” Madeline asked eagerly. Joe glanced over at Andy who shrugged.  
“Well, after we both get dressed we can head out,” Joe told her, and Madeline smiled.  
“What are we gonna do after that?” she inquired and Andy and Joe both looked at each other. That was a very good question.  
“Well, what do you think we should do after that?” Joe questioned. Madeline pondered it for a moment, then lit up.  
“The playground,” she said excitedly. Joe looked over at Andy once more and Andy shrugged.  
“You really wanna go?” Joe inquired with a little grin. Madeline nodded furiously. “Like really really?” he pressed and Madeline giggled.  
“Yes, Papa,” she told Joe, who nodded.  
“Alright, Daddy and I will take you after lunch,” Joe told her and she smiled happily, going back to her pancakes.  
\---  
As suspected, when Joe and Madeline got home from the store Joe was looking guilty and Madeline was looking smug. Andy gave Joe a look but Joe just smirked, walking up to him and slipping his arm around Andys’ waist, nipping at his earlobe and murmuring, “I’ll make it up to you later.”  
Andy blushed a little, but tilted his chin up and simply continued helping Joe put away the groceries. Soon enough the groceries were put away and it was up to Andy to make lunch whilst Joe put in the load of laundry he and Andy had talked about earlier in the day.  
“How’d shopping with Papa go?” Andy inquired as he set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table where Madeline was sitting. Madeline nodded, taking the sandwich in hand.  
“It was nice. Papa told me I could pick out five different things to get,” she informed Andy.  
“Does that account for the cookie dough?” Andy asked and Madeline avoided eye contact with him.  
“No,” she lied, and Andy could tell that she was lying but he didn’t press.  
“Well, we’ll have to do something with that cookie dough eventually,” Andy began, and Madeline looked up at him hopefully.  
“Can we make cookies tonight?” she questioned eagerly. Andy shook his head.  
“Not tonight, maybe tomorrow, pumpkin,” Andy replied and Madeline pouted. “Hey, you’ve still got the playground to look forward to,” Andy said, causing Madeline to smile with a nod.  
“Will you push me on the swings? Really high?” she questioned. Andy raised an eyebrow.  
“Really high?”  
Madeline nodded eagerly. Andy grinned a little. “I’ll try my best, sweetheart,” Andy told her and she beamed at him. “You keep eating, Papa and I have to eat too,” Andy told her and she nodded, watching Andy get out of his chair and head down the basement stairs to the laundry room.  
“Joe?” Andy called out as he reached the end of the stairs.  
“Yeah?” Joe called back from where he was finishing throwing some clothes and blankets into the washer. Andy walked up to him, leaning against the dryer.  
“What do you want me to make you for lunch? Maddie’s having a sandwich, I can make you one too. There’s leftovers in the fridge too,” Andy suggested. Joe pondered it for a moment.  
“Just a sandwich is fine,” Joe told Andy.  
“Alright,” Andy replied as he began to walk away. Joe caught his hand though and Andy turned back to face him. He was wearing a soft smirk and a little twinkle in his blue eyes. Andy couldn’t help but smile a little as Joe pulled him closer. “What?” Andy murmured as Joe slipped his hands around Andys’ waist.  
“We should call Pete tonight, have him take Maddie after dinner,” Joe began, his voice low. He pressed a lingering kiss to the bolt of Andys’ jaw. “Then we could have some time to ourselves, y’know. We could do whatever we wanted,” Jor continued. Andy bit his lip as Joe started peppering kisses down his neck.  
“Really?”  
“Mhm hmm,” Joe hummed as he nipped at the skin of Andy's neck.  
“We don’t even know if Pete can work tonight, it’s short notice,” Andy said. Joe trailed kisses upwards until he captured Andys’ lips in his. Andy hummed happily into the kiss as Joe parted his lips and Andy welcomed him, their tongues sliding together lazily, yet still heatedly. Joe made a soft noise of pleasure into the kiss and Andy mirrored it easily. Andy felt Joe’s grip on him tighten and Andy melted into it with a soft sigh. Joe pulled away from the kiss to nip at Andy’s lower lip.  
“Even if Pete can’t take her I know that I am going to fuck you into that mattress so hard,” Joe murmured, and Andy could feel his cock twitching in earnest. Andy grinned.  
“Mmm, is that a promise?” Andy inquired, and Joe nodded.  
“One hundred percent,” Joe muttered, pressing another kiss to Andy’s lips. Andy grinned again.  
“I’ll call Pete right now. Then I’m gonna make you a sandwich,” Andy said, kissing Joe once more. Joe let his grip on him go as Andy began walking away. “I’m holding you to that promise!” Andy called out as he began climbing the stairs to head back into the kitchen.  
When he got there Madeline had already finished her sandwich and was sitting happily at the table. “Can we got to the playground now, Daddy?” she questioned as Andy went to the counter to grab his cellphone.  
“Just one minute sweetheart, Papa and I still have to eat. If Uncle Pete can take you after dinner to play for a few hours would you like that?” Andy questioned. Madeline nodded happily. Pete wasn’t technically Madeline’s uncle, but he helped out and babysat Madeline enough for him to be deemed Uncle Pete. And right now Andy was praying that Pete could take Madeline for at least a few hours because if he could then that meant that Joe and Andy could be as loud as they wanted without the fear of waking Madeline up or having Madeline walk in on them, God forbid.  
Andy dialed his number and leaned against the counter, waiting for it to ring. Finally, however, Pete picked up.  
“Hello?” he answered. Andy smiled softly.  
“Hey, Pete, it’s Andy,” Andy greeted.  
“Oh, hey, Andy, how are you?” Pete inquired.  
“I’m good, how are you doing?” Andy continued.  
“Busy, ugh, but I’m still good,” he chirped.  
“Hey, is it possible that you could come over at like six to get Madeline and drop her back here at like eight?” Andy questioned, chewing his lip.  
“Umm, yeah, that works,” Pete replied. Andy grinned.  
“Great, thank you so much, Pete,” Andy thanked him. Andy could tell that he was grinning on the other line.  
“Is this because you and Joe want to have wild sex?” he inquired, amusement in his tone. Andy blushed.  
“Um, no,” Andy lied. Pete snorted.  
“You’re a terrible liar, Andy. I’ll see you at six,” Pete said, and Andy rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, bye,” Andy said, hanging up the phone and placing it back on the counter. Andy looked over at Madeline who had obviously been listening to the conversation. “Uncle Pete is gonna come pick you up at six, does that sound good?” Andy said and Madeline smiled, nodding.  
Andy smiled back, giving a nod of his head. Joe soon wandered into the kitchen, pointing a finger at Andy.  
“Don’t let me forget that that laundry is down there because if you don’t remind me I will forget,” Joe told Andy who grinned softly.  
“Don’t worry, I will,” Andy assured him as he opened the fridge to grab stuff to make a couple sandwiches. “You should put it in the dryer before we leave,” Andy continued as he set the things on the counter. Joe nodded as he headed to the table to sit down with Madeline.  
“Good idea,” Joe replied as he took a seat next to Madeline. Joe looked over at her and smiled. “You excited for the playground?” he asked, and she nodded vigorously.  
“Daddy said that he would push me really high on the swings,” she informed Joe proudly. Joe glanced over at Andy, who was smiling softly.  
“Really high? Like really really high?” Joe asked and she giggled a little and nodded.  
“Super high,” she told him with a bright smile.  
“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Joe began, and she nodded once again.  
“Uncle Pete is coming over too, Daddy called him,” Madeline informed Joe who glanced over at Andy. Andy glanced over at him and smirked, and Joe grinned a little before turning back to Madeline.  
“And what are you guys gonna do together?” Joe inquired. Madeline pondered it for a moment.  
“He might tell me a story. He tells me really fun adventure stories,” Madeline said with a grin. “Sometimes we build forts too, like blanket forts and couch cushion forts,” she continued.  
“That sounds fun too,” Joe told her and she nodded happily. Andy soon came over with two sandwiches, placing one in front of Joe then sitting down across from him with the other. “Thanks, babe,” Joe said as he took his sandwich and Andy sat down, smiling softly at him.  
“You’re welcome,” he replied before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

\---  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, days like that always did. Joe didn’t forget to put the laundry in the dryer and Andy managed to push Madeline as high as she wanted on the swings without Joe worrying. Andy made dinner which was spaghetti with green beans which Madeline didn’t want to touch but Joe bribed her with candy and Andy shot Joe a look over the whole thing. Finally, however, Pete was at the door and Madeline was holding his hand, looking up at Andy and Joe before she left.  
“Be a good girl, alright?” Joe said, kneeling down in front of her. Madeline nodded and Joe smiled, kissing her on the cheek before straightening up.  
“Thank you again, Pete,” Andy thanked him, and Pete smiled and waved his hand dismissively.  
“It’s no problem. This little girl is a bundle of joy,” he said, looking down at Madeline who was smiling wide.  
“Alright, bye sweetheart,” Andy said with a little wave. Madeline waved back.  
“Bye, Daddy, bye, Papa,” she bid before her and Pete went off to Pete’s car. Joe and Andy watched the car pull out of the driveway and finally shut the door with a sigh.  
“Alright, I’m getting more wine for you,” Andy immediately said, heading back towards the kitchen. “You want more  
wine right?” Andy called from the kitchen where he was grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine rack. Joe nodded as he wandered back into the kitchen.  
“Can’t say no to that,” he sighed, walking over and putting his forearms on the counter where Andy was pouring a glass, Joe's second one since he had already had a glass during dinner.  
“Alright, we only have a couple of hours,” Andy sighed out as he passed Joe his glass. Joe smirked.  
“I just wanna see how many times I can make you come in that time span,” Joe said before taking a long drink from his glass. Andy smirked right back at him.  
“Oh, really?” Andy inquired, and Joe nodded. Andy eyed Joe as Joe took a sip from his glass. “What’s your estimate?” Andy questioned and Joe pondered it.  
“Five,” he said simply. Andy nodded and watched Joe take another sip from his glass.  
“Sounds good to me,” Andy replied.  
“Planning on getting drunk first?” Joe teased as Andy. Andy smirked.  
“No, I’m not getting drunk first, I’m waiting for you to finish your wine because the quicker you do that faster I end up pinned to the mattress with your cock pounding into me,” Andy stated matter of factly. Joe nodded.  
“Very good point,” he murmured before doing just as Andy wanted and setting his empty glass down on the counter. Andy smiled smugly over at him.  
“I’m guessing that you’re thinking the same way now?” Andy inquired, Joe licked his lips and headed around the island counter to Andy’s side, wrapping Andy up in his arms.  
“Very much,” he muttered before pressing his lips to Andy’s. Andy sighed into the kiss and wasted no time parting his lips. Joe pressed into Andy even more as he slid his tongue into Andy’s mouth. Andy hooked his fingers in Joe’s belt loops and tugged him even closer so that their bodies were pressed together and Andy’s lower back was pressed into the counter. Andy smoothed his hands up from Joe’s abdomen to his chest where he rested his palms.  
Joe let his hands wrap around Andy's waist, one smoothing around and resting on Andy's back. The kiss began slow, but both of them had been waiting for this all day, so it was needless to say that kiss grew furious fairly quickly. Soft moans and little sighs were bleeding into it from both ends, and soon enough Joe could feel Andy growing hard against his leg. Joe grinned into the kiss and ground his hips down onto Andy. Andy groaned softly and thrusted his hips back up into Joe’s.  
Joe pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as he began to kiss down Andy's neck. Andy sighed and bared his neck, slipping one hand around the back of Joe’s neck and sliding it up into Joe’s hair. Joe kept up a habit of grinding his hips down unto Andy's, and with each thrust he could feel Andy growing harder, and Joe definitely knew that he, himself, was doing the same.  
“Joe,” Andy breathed out, thrusting his hips up into Joe at a quicker pace.  
“Hm?” Joe hummed.  
“Bedroom. Now,” Andy managed. Joe grinned against his neck and pulled away from him. Joe took his hand and immediately headed upstairs and into the bedroom where Andy closed the door and Joe slammed him up against it, kissing him furiously once again. Andy moaned into the kiss, his hands fumbling with Joe’s belt. Meanwhile, Andy pulled away so that Joe could get Andy's t-shirt off. He threw it aside as Andy threw Joe’s belt aside.  
Joe leaned down and grabbed the back of Andy's thighs, hoisting him up as Andy let out a surprised noise into the kiss.  
Joe carried him over to the bed and threw him down on it. Andy smirked up at him, immediately unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans so that he could wriggle out of them along with his boxers. “Trying to prove that you’re still strong enough to pick me up?” Andy inquired as he tossed his jeans and boxers aside leaving him naked and splaying out on the bed. Joe licked his lips at the sight, tossing off his own shirt and quickly working on his jeans.  
“I do it because it turns you on,” Joe informed Andy, who bit his lip.  
“Nuh unh,” Andy said, and Joe nodded.  
“Oh, yeah huh,” he replied climbing up on the bed, completely naked. Andy grinned, shifting so that he had his head on the pillows. Joe straddled him, aligning their crotches so that their cocks could meet. The first brush of skin against skin was perfect.  
“Oh, God, Joe,” Andy breathed out as Joe pressed forwards for another kiss, slotting and grinding their cocks together. Joe pressed the length of their bodies together and Andy moaned, his hands grappling for Joe, gripping onto any piece of bare, hot skin that he could find.  
Joe slowly pulled away from the kiss, kissing and sucking down Andy's neck and chest, moving further and further until he was settled between Andy's legs. Andy's breath hitched when Joe nuzzled Andy’s cock, kissing up the shaft and teasing the head with his tongue. Andy's eyelids fluttered as Joe wrapped his lips around Andy and slowly sank down around Andy's cock.  
Andy let out a long moan as he felt Joe’s tongue go to work, curling and flattening and teasing and doing the most wonderful things. Andy's hand came out and landed on Joe’s head where he smoothed through the mess of curls. “Fuck, Joe, just like that,” Andy murmured as Joe kept his mouth busy, one hand smoothing over Andy's thigh. Joe hummed softly around Andy's cock and the vibrations sent through Andy were nothing but maddening. Andy was in the middle of letting his head fall back against the pillows, simply enjoying Joe’s mouth when the wetness and the heat was gone. Andy whimpered and looked up at Joe who was looking at him. Joe smiled softly at him.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll get better. Can you grab the lube for me?” Joe inquired, and though Andy was still a little upset about the whole ceased blowjob thing, he rolled over momentarily to fumble in their bedside drawer for lube which he found and tossed over to Joe. Joe didn’t even have to tell Andy before Andy was lifting his legs up to his chest and getting in the perfect position for Joe. Joe licked his lips at the sight and moved forwards.  
Andy figured that Joe was just going to go straight to the whole fingering thing since they both knew that they didn’t have all the time in the world. Joe didn’t care about that apparently because the first thing he did was press his tongue to Andy's rim. The gasp that Andy let out soon bled into a long, unashamed moan as he fisted in the fabric of the sheets, letting Joe go to town.  
His tongue was hot and wet and fucking perfect, coaxing Andy to relax into the bed which was just what he did. Soon enough, Joe had clicked open the cap to the lube and poured some on a few fingers. He pulled away for a moment to slip one single finger in, thrusting it in and out, nipping at Andy's inner thigh and sucking bright red bruises that only him and Andy would get to see.  
A second finger soon slid in with the first, and both Joe and Andy were very eager about the whole entire ordeal so Joe was quick to go to work scissoring Andy open and fucking his fingers in and out. “Fuck!” Andy hissed when Joe crooked his calloused fingers in just the right way. Joe grinned, rubbing over that little bundle of nerves enough to get Andy squirming. “Joe,” Andy keened. “Add a third one,” he panted, and Joe was not going to deny him that so he slipped in a third finger.  
Joe fucked those three fingers in and out until Andy was stretched enough. Joe pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube, coating his cock in a layer of it before tossing the bottle aside. Andy looked up at Joe, and Joe looked down at Andy, running his hands along Andy's outer thigh and coaxing him to wrap them around his waist. “Ready?” Joe asked when Andy could feel Joe’s cock nudging against his rim. Andy grinned and nodded.  
Joe slid in slowly, enough to make both Joe and Andy moan. Andy panted, and Joe did the same, both of them getting used to the feeling before Joe began grinding his hips in little circles. He pulled out to thrust back in and Andy let loose another moan. Joe bit his lip as he started fucking into Andy at a fairly fast pace. “Fuck, Andy, you feel so good,” Joe groaned as he rolled his hips into Andy's.  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Andy breathed back, thrusting his hips into Joe’s. They didn’t get to do this as much as they wanted, the whole entire making as much noise as they wanted thing. With Madeline in the house they had to be careful and quiet, but when Pete took her to watch her, they were golden.  
“Harder, Joe, c’mon, make me feel it,” Andy groaned, and Joe smirked, taking his hands that were braced by Andy's head and bringing them up to the headboard so that he had better traction. He rolled his hips harder and harder until Andy was moaning, grinding his hips up into it. “Oh, fuck, yes, Joe,” Andy breathed out as he brought his hands up to clutch at Joe’s back. It was then that Joe angled his thrusts in a certain way that had Andy arching off the bed, clawing at Joe’s back.  
“Joe!” Andy exclaimed as Joe drove right into his prostate. “Oh, fuck, don’t stop, oh, God, that feels so fucking good,” Andy moaned, and Joe groaned in response, shoving his hips into Andy only harder. “More, Joe, please,” Andy panted, and Joe groaned, knowing that Andy was always insatiable during sex. Joe gave it all he had, thrusting into Andy like the world was going to end tomorrow and eating up all the noises Andy made beneath him. And with the way Joe was fucking Andy like there was no tomorrow, it didn’t take long for both of them to grow close to the edge of their orgasm.  
“Joe, ah, I’m, fuck, I’m close,” Andy panted, clutching onto Joe for dear life. Joe clutched onto the bed frame for dear life.  
“Right there with you,” Joe breathed back. Joe could feel Andy's legs tightening around him, those pretty pink lips parting as he moaned,  
“Joe, Joe, fuck, Joe!” Andy all but screamed as he came, come splattering all over his stomach as he rode out his orgasm with a long moan.  
“Fuck, Andy,” Joe grit out at the sight, dropping his head between his shoulders. He was so fucking close he could taste it, he just needed a couple more thrusts and then-  
“Andy, Andy, oh, God, fuck,” Joe groaned as his hips stuttered, his orgasm washing over him in the most delightful of ways.  
Joe didn’t have the energy to pull out and flop down next to Andy, he simply plopped right down on top of him with another groan. Andy brought a hand up to stroke over Joe’s back as Joe just laid there atop Andy. “Oh, God, that was good,” Joe breathed out. Andy huffed a breath of laughter.  
“Very much agreed,” he panted. The two simply laid there, catching their breaths, Andy not really minding that Joe was crushing him and there was a mess of come inbetween them. Andy grinned after a bit, nuzzling Joe’s head. “You still plan on making me come five times tonight?” Andy murmured, and Joe nodded.  
“Definitely.”

\---  
Multiple orgasms and one joint shower later (since Joe and Andy were covered with come and sweat by the time they were done) Joe and Andy were in their pajamas, on the couch, waiting for Pete to come back with Madeline.  
“We should really do this more often,” Andy hummed from where he was curled up next to Joe. Joe stroked a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.  
“We should,” Joe murmured back. Andy sighed, curling closer to Joe.  
“I’m gonna sleep for a week now,” Andy said, and Joe laughed a little.  
“Yeah, I think that I’m in the same boat,” Joe replied. Andy was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang. Joe, shifted, getting up with a sigh. “I got it,” he told Andy, walking to the door. He opened it to find Pete and a smiling Madeline. Joe smiled, kneeling down. “There you are,” he said, and Madeline ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Did you miss me?” Joe asked as he picked her up. She nodded. “Did you have fun with Uncle Pete?” he continued, and she glanced over her shoulder at Pete and nodded once more. “Good, I’m glad,” Joe said, kissing her atop her head.  
“Thank you again, Pete, I know it was short notice and all,” Joe said, and Pete just smiled.  
“Seriously, Joe, it’s no problem, I love watching after her,” Pete told Joe. “Have a good night you guys,” Pete bid, waving at Madeline who waved back.  
“Goodnight, Pete,” Dean called as he began walking towards his car. He waved once more before Joe closed the door and smiled at Madeline. “You tired at all?” Joe questioned, and Madeline grinned and shook her head. “Really?” Joe inquired, and she nodded. “Well, it’s almost past your bedtime, sweetheart, you’re gonna have to start brushing your teeth and getting into your pajamas,” Joe began as he placed her down on the couch. She pouted, but then got distracted by Andy. She grinned widely and scrambled into Andy's lap, hugging him tightly.  
“I missed you, Daddy,” she mumbled into his chest. Andy smiled, smoothing a hand down her back.  
“I think I missed you more,” Andy said. She looked up at him and shook her head.  
“I missed you more,” she stated. Andy raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure? Because I definitely missed you more,” Andy went on, and Madeline shook her head once more.  
“I missed you times infinity, so I win,” she stated proudly. Andy smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
“I guess you do win then,” Andy relented. Joe sat down next to Andy on the couch with a sigh. “Did Uncle Pete tire you out?” Andy asked and Madeline shook her head once more.  
“Papa says that it’s time for bed, but I’m not tired,” she stated, and Andy glanced over at Joe. Joe shrugged, and Andy sighed.  
“Are you hungry?” Joe inquired, and Madeline shook her head.  
“How about if I sit on your bed until you fall asleep? Does that sound good?” Andy asked, and she seemingly pondered it, but relented and nodded her head. “Alright, c’mere,” Andy said, scooping her up off the couch, causing her to smile. “I’ll get you ready for bed,” Andy told her, starting to head towards the stairs. “Oh, and Joe?” Andy inquired, turning back to face Joe. “Will you put the dishes in the dishwasher and run it?” Andy asked, and though Joe did not want to, he nodded. “Thank you,” Andy replied with a soft smile before turning back and bringing Madeline up the stairs.

\---  
Awhile later, once the dishes were in the dishwasher and Madeline was tucked in, Joe simply waited for Andy under the covers, knowing that sometimes Madeline was hard to put to sleep, even when Andy sat on her bed, sometimes even sang a little song to put her to sleep.  
Soon enough, Andy walked into their bedroom looking worn out. Joe would’ve bargained that he looked the same, however.  
Andy slid under the covers and immediately Joe pulled him closer and Andy curled up next to him, wrapping one arm around Joe’s waist as their legs got all tangled together. Andy smiled softly as Joe turned his head so that they could share one last kiss for the night. “I love you,” Andy murmured affectionately. Joe smiled back, looking him in the eye.  
“I love you too, Andy,” he murmured, kissing Andy's nose. Andy hummed happily, shutting his eyes with a sigh.  
“Goodnight, Joe,” he muttered. Joe smiled softly as he closed his eyes.  
“‘Night, Andy.”


End file.
